1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a cosmetic applicator and a method and system of manufacturing the applicator in which a plurality of bristles can be attached to the applicator in a predetermined distribution using a flocking dispenser and movement controlled system.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventional applicators for mascara eyebrow, eyelashes lotion or the like comprise a handle and at the free end of which is applicator. In general, the core of the brush is formed by two branches of a metal wire twisted into a helix. The bristles extend in the turns formed by the twisted branches. The tips of the bristles define a generally cylindrical outer surface having two diametrically opposed channels and application surfaces helically disposed along the length of the brush portion. The bristle portion is then trimmed to desired shape. The bristles permit penetration of the eyelashes or hair.
It has been suggested to improve uniform distribution of mascara to the eyelashes by including bristles of different types. U.S. Pat. No. 4,927,281 describes a brush for applying mascara in which cross sections of the bristles have different shapes of at least two types. The applicator can include a plurality of bristles wedged into the spirals of the branches of helically twisted metal wire which form the core of the brush. Because the bristle cross sections are varied in shape and the dimensions of the cross sections and the materials may differ, zones of different flexion are created upon wiping and a variable distribution of the product over the brush is obtained.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,063,947 describes a brush having two different diameter bristles of a large diameter and a smaller diameter. Bristles of the larger diameter have at their ends small, shredded hooks. The bristles are gripped between two branches of a metal wire twisted into a helix. The cross sections of the large diameter bristles can have different forms such as solid circular form, hollow circular form, cruciform, multilobed form and horseshoe form.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,165,760 describes a process for making a brush for applying a cosmetic product in which a plurality of bristles transversely implanted in a core include a mixture of relatively soft bristles and relatively stiff bristles. The relatively soft bristles have a greater length than the relatively stiff bristles. The relatively soft bristles and stiff bristles are introduced between two wires which are twisted together.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,482,059 describes a mascara brush having three sections and three types of bristles mounted on a metal wire twisted about itself as a metal helix. A middle section includes two different bristle types of uniform length and two end sections contain a third type of bristle.
The above-described patents have the drawback of being difficult to change the shapes and locations of the bristles along the brush because of the limitation of the bristles being gripped between a pair of metal wires.
U.S. patent application Ser. No. 2002/0164192 describes a device for applying a product in which fibers include at least one particle configured to generate a magnetic field. A brush is formed at a core of twisted wire with bristles being held by the twisted wire core. The bristles can comprise the fibers configured to generate a magnetic field. In one embodiment, fibers presenting magnetic properties comprise flocking on an end piece. A magnetic field having a predefined orientation can be generated by the fibers when a product is applied for encouraging microcirculation and penetration of active agents.
It is desirable to provide an improved applicator and method for manufacture thereof in which a plurality of bristles are attached to the applicator in a predetermined distribution using flocking technology.